


Birthday Boy

by Magentas_Nightmare



Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [64]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Merle is a sexy daddy, Older Man/Younger Woman, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle falls in love with a younger woman, but a workplace friend won't stop giving him grief over the age difference.
Relationships: Merle Dixon and OFC - Ashlin
Series: Merle Dixon Oneshots [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1337284
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hudsonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsonbird/gifts).



> This is a prompt I received from a wonderful reader. So much fun to write!   
> Thanks so much to this reader!

**[The Weeknd - In Your Eyes (Lyrics) - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UzZj2ide0x8) **

* * *

**Birthday Boy**

_**Walkin' down this rocky road** _

_**Wondering where my life is leadin'** _

_**Rollin' on to the bitter end** _

_**Finding out along the way** _

_**What it takes to keep love living** _

_**You should know how it feels, my friend** _

_**Ooh, I want you to stay** _

_**Ooh, I want you today** _

_**I'm ready for love** _

_**Oh baby, I'm ready for love** _

_**Ready for love** _

_**Oh baby, I'm ready for love** _

_**Yeah, ooh** _

_**For your love** _

Merle was up with the sun and feeling like a million bucks that morning. He jumped out of bed and started belting out some Bad Company like he was still 21, all was well in his little world. It was his birthday and he had all a man could want. He had a good job that he was good at, he had his health and a gorgeous girlfriend who made every day feel like his birthday.

“Good morning, birthday boy,” she purred as she made her way into the bathroom to get ready for work.

Ashlin wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him softly between the shoulder blades.

“How's my man this fine day?”

“Never better, honey,” he smiled, laying his hand over hers. “You still coming for drinks tonight?”

“Wouldn't miss it for the world,” she said as she reached for her toothbrush.

“I know Shane can be a little too much sometimes, but I can't let him know it gets to me or he'll probably do it even more.”

“I'm not a fan of his,” she frowned.

“I know...we'll just stay for one round if you want.”

“Sounds good. I wanna get you home all to myself anyway. I have a birthday surprise for you,” she teased.

“Oh yeah? Gonna make me wait for it?” he grinned.

“It'll be worth the wait...I hope.”

“How did I get so lucky?” he grinned, bending down to kiss her soft and sweet.

“What's that song you were singing anyway?” she asked.

“ _Ready for love_ by Bad Company! You don't know that band?” he exclaimed.

“I am a wee bit younger than you, babe,” she shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess so,” he frowned. “I keep forgetting that.”

“So do I, cause it doesn't matter,” she insisted. “It just means we have more to share with each other. You teach me all about your old bands and I teach you all the modern technology stuff.”

“True enough,” he winked. “I better get moving here. Meet you at the pub at 7 tonight then?”

“Yep. Love you, babe.”

“Love you, honey.”

Ashlin was the kind of woman that didn't seem quite real to him. He never dreamed he'd ever lay hands on a woman with a body like hers. With her wide hips, her thick thighs, and ass, he was done for at first sight. The flat but yet soft plain of her belly made him ache every time he got home from work to find her lying naked on the couch awaiting him. She would do fun things like that just to keep it spicy and he never felt so blessed.

Between her body, her sea-green eyes, and her hair color that changed like the weather, he was a one-woman man for life. Lately, her hair was red and he loved how extra devilish it made her look.

He shook away thoughts of the birthday sex he would likely be getting that night and headed out the door for work.

/

Merle set off to work in his beat-up truck, leaving her little silver car in the driveway. He was head mechanic at Abe's Auto and was lucky enough to work with his younger brother. He was paid well and liked the job. His brother was still in his early 30s and he was 48 years old as of that day. He didn't miss being in his early 30s though, his life had been a mess back then. Now he was nice and stable and he had Ashlin in his life. Meeting her had been a complete fluke when he pulled over to help her change a flat tire on the highway, but she asked him for his number that very day and ever since she was his number one girl. He had reservations about a woman who was exactly half his age, but he adored her and knew he would always worship the ground she walked upon. He hoped he had what it took to keep a woman her age happy and after 6 months she still had no complaints. It was only Shane that gave him the gears about his 24-year-old girlfriend, but he loved doing it daily and that sucked. Merle tried not to let it get to him, and most of the time it didn't, but Ashlin sure didn't like it.

He arrived at the garage to his work friends shouting happy birthday and a bunch of black crow decorations out front.

“Nice joke, fellas,” he smirked.

“How's it hangin', you old crow!” Shane grinned.

“Shut up,” Merle shot back, throwing his coat on his work counter and proceeding to grab a cup of coffee.

“Hey, Merle,” Jacqui grinned. “Got you a little something.”

“You did?”

“Yep,” she smiled, handing him an envelope. “Open it!”

She had bought him a gift card for his favorite coffee place and a sweet greeting card wishing him a wonderful birthday.

“Thanks, honey,” he said, pulling her in for a long hug.

Jacqui would never pester him about Ashlin, she was one of a kind.

“Your honey likes the Boston Creams at this coffee place, remember? Take her one next time you're in the dog house,” Jacqui suggested.

“Not a bad plan, thanks!”

“Happy birthday,” she said as the front desk phone started ringing and she had to run to grab it.

Merle took the card and headed back to his work station with a fresh cup of coffee in time to hear all about Shane's latest sexual conquest.

“She was beggin' for it halfway through dinner,” he bragged.

“Bullshit!” Daryl cackled.

“She was! Said we wouldn't even make it back to my place, she was gonna jump me in the car.”

Merle got to work, he had nothing to add.

“You seeing her again?” Abe asked as he came in to hand out checks.

“Maybe, wasn't a bad night. I'm a bit young for getting tied down though,” Shane argued.

“You're 30, when are you gonna find a proper girlfriend?” Daryl pressed.

“Not everyone wants to be trapped like Merle and Abe. I like a little variety in my bed.”

Merle rolled his eyes. He wished he had settled down a lot sooner but then he wouldn't have Ashlin so he couldn't regret it completely.

“How did you get that young one to move in and throw her life away with you anyway, Merle?” Shane continued.

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, you two are all shacked up and it's only been 6 months. How'd you get her to forget all her other dating options so easy?” Shane joked as if it wasn't incredibly insulting.

“I didn't 'get her' to do anything, we're just happy together.”

“Hope it lasts for you then,” Shane mused.

“Why wouldn't it?” Merle asked, even though he knew it was a very stupid conversation to have with the likes of Shane.

“She's twenty-four, Merle. She might wake up and realize there's a massive age gap someday.”

“Shane! That's enough now!” Abe jumped in.

“I'm pretty sure she already knows how old we are,” Merle chuckled.

“It's fine now cause you're in good shape, but soon you'll be in your 50s and 60s and she'll still be young. She shoulda hooked up with Daryl really, they are way closer in age.”

Merle wanted to fuck him up, a few years back he would have had him collecting teeth off the floor but he wasn't that guy anymore. Also, he had a horrible feeling in the back of his mind that Shane might be right. Things worked fine right now, but would what they had still work when he was in his 50s and she was only in her 30s?

He got up and left the garage to get some fresh air and paced the driveway out front to cool down.

“What the fuck was that all about, Shane?” Daryl growled.

“Whatever. You all need to face facts. That hot young thing he's got now ain't gonna still be there in the future. She needs a man who she isn't gonna be pushing in a damned wheelchair soon.”

“Fuck you!” Daryl shot back.

“Can ya'll stop worrying who Merle is with and get some damned cars running?” Abe hollered.

The two men shut up and went back to work and Abe went out to check on Merle.

“You OK?”

“Is he right?” he asked.

“Fuck no. I've seen you with Ashlin, she's happy.”

“What about later though?”

“That could happen with anyone, Merle. Plenty of young couples fuck it up. You just treat her right and she won't be going anywhere.”

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

/

By the end of the workday, all the men at Abe's Auto were on speaking terms again and planned to meet for Merle's birthday drink at Flanagan's Pub. Merle stopped by the apartment he shared with Ashlin to take a shower and get changed. She said she'd meet him there at 7 pm because she insisted on going to the gym after work. He turned on some of her young people's music as he got ready cause it made him think of her.

He attempted to push away all the thoughts that Shane fed him all day and tried to remind himself how much she loved him, how she always told him he was just what she needed. He prayed that would never change. Merle wasn't normally so insecure but then he'd never had anyone like Ashlin to lose before. Losing her would be the end of him but he would never try to make her stay if she changed her mind about him...pushing the fear away wasn't easy.

_**I just pretend that I'm in the dark** _

_**I don't regret 'cause my heart can't take a loss** _

_**I'd rather be so oblivious** _

_**I'd rather be with you** _

_**When it's said, when it's done, yeah** _

_**I don't ever wanna know** _

_**I can tell what you done, yeah** _

_**When I look at you** _

_**In your eyes** _

_**I see there's something burning inside you** _

_**Oh, inside you** _

_**In your eyes, I know it hurts to smile but you try to** _

_**Oh, you try to** _

Ashlin was everything to him already. In only 6 months, she was all he cared about anymore. He had a quick supper before heading out for the evening. Ashlin had left him vegetarian noodles and veggies in the fridge with a cute note on the lid.

**Healthy din-dins for my man. See you tonight, birthday boy! Xoxo**

Merle arrived at the pub at 6:45 and was treated to a few warm-up drinks from his friends. Shane was already well into his third drink and Merle decided to focus his attention on Abe, Jacqui, and Daryl instead.

“Where's Ashlin?” Jacqui asked as soon as he sat down.

“She goes to the gym after work. She'll be here at 7 though.”

"Can't wait to hear about your gift from her tomorrow," she winked. "I just might have been let in on the secret."

"Seriously? She told you?" he asked. "No hints?"

"Nope," she grinned.

“I know it'll be something nice. She bought me that vintage record player for Christmas, the same one I had when I was a teenager,” Merle smiled.

“She bought you something vintage from when you were a teenager?” Shane mused.

“Shut up over there,” Daryl fumed. “You're just jealous he's got someone?”

“I don't want some girlfriend cramping my style, Daryl. I could have one if I wanted it.”

“Uh huh.”

Merle looked up then when he caught a flash of gold in his peripheral vision. She was wearing that stunning gold dress he liked.

“Hey!” he grinned, getting up to take her jacket and pull out her chair for her.

“How was my man's birthday so far? Did you get the supper I left for you?”

“I got it. Thanks, baby,” he said, leaning in to kiss her.

“What are you drinking, Ashlin? It's on me,” Jacqui smiled.

“Oh thanks so much, Jacqui, just a vodka soda if that's OK.”

“Sure thing.”

Jacqui went off to buy a drink for Ashlin and a round for Merle and the guys too.

“How was work?” Daryl asked her when she received her drink from Jacqui.

“Pretty good, Dr. Barker and I pulled 6 wisdom teeth today and 3 of them were soft tissue extractions. Busy day,” she sighed and took a long sip of her drink.

“I don't know how you do all that tooth stuff,” Shane winced, “it gives me the chills.”

“You get used to it,” she answered. “Are you squeamish about blood?”

“Yeah, all that stuff freaks me out,” Shane cringed. “Do you give Merle free fillings?”

“Free cleanings, my man doesn't need any fillings,” she grinned. “Perfect teeth.”

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly and Merle felt like a million dollars with her by his side.

“So he doesn't need dentures yet?” Shane teased.

“He's 48, Shane,” she smirked. “Not a lot of people that young with dentures."

"Speaking of age, do you have some kind of daddy kink or something? Why didn't you go for the younger of the two Dixon brothers?”

“You're drunk, Shane. Why don't you shut your damn mouth?” Abe warned.

Ashlin wasn't afraid to take Shane on and she would do it the way she dealt with everything else, calm and classy.

"Do you know what really gets me going, Shane?" she grinned.

"No, why don't you tell me?" he asked.

"I like a man who's amazing in bed, a man who knows who he is and what he has to offer. I like a man with intelligence and humor...a man who has a certain sense of maturity and knows how to treat a woman like a lady. Which is why I love Merle and not someone like you."

"Straight through the heart!" Shane groaned. "She's spicy, Merle. Damn! I love it!"

Ashlin rolled her eyes and side-stepped the fight with Shane and returned all of her attention to Merle and his other work friends. Merle would have stepped in to back her up but he knew that she hated to be spoken for. Ashlin was a modern young woman and wouldn't back down from an argument she knew she would win.

“I still can't guess what you got me. I sure don't need anything,” he mused.

“Jacqui knows, but she's on my team and she's not telling you,” she winked.

“Come on, Jacqui!” he begged.

“Trust me. You don't want me to ruin this one.”

“I'm eager to get home now,” he grinned.

Merle managed to get through the evening but Shane's words were weighing on his mind by the time he met Ashlin back at home and she could always tell when he wasn't feeling right.

“What's wrong, Merle?”

“Nothing, honey. I'm fine.”

“Tell me the truth,” she insisted as she pulled out her keys to open the door to their suite.

“Just thinking about what Shane was saying...he was talking like that all day and-”

“Don't think about him, think about us,” she said as they walked inside.

“Sorry, it just makes me worry about you,” he continued.

“Why would you worry for me?” she asked.

“I want you to have the best of everything and...maybe that's not me.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” she exclaimed.

“No! No, I was just thinking. Maybe I won't be what you need when I'm older. Maybe it'll get...embarrassing for you to be with me.”

“What makes you think I could ever care what other people think? Don't you know me at all?” she shot back.

“I didn't mean it like that, honey. I'm sorry. Shane just got it in my head that I'm too old for you. He mentions it every day and it's hard to ignore it when I hear it so often.”

She looked really down then and he knew he had to fix it somehow.

“Honey, I won't bring it up again. I swear to God. I'm sorry.”

“It feels weird to give you this gift now,” she frowned.

“Jesus! I ruined the birthday thing you had planned.”

“Kinda...but maybe you could make it up to me, then the mood will be right again.”

“Anything. What do you want?”

“I want you to stop talking bullshit and make love to me.”

She was a young woman but she was tough and knew just what she wanted. For some reason, what she wanted most was him and he knew how lucky he was to have her. He couldn't let someone like Shane mess that up.

Ashlin sat him down on the couch and approached him like only she could. There was something in her eyes when she wanted him that made him feel like the sexiest man alive. Ashlin looked at him like only he could please her like he was the only man on Earth who did it for her.

She stood before him and unzipped that gold dress before letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Merle reached out to hold her by her full hips and urged her down into his lap. He loved her straddling him on the couch and she knew that. It reminded him of their first date when she did this very thing and blew his mind. He had wondered on that first date if the age thing would be an issue but she had shown him how well they worked together. He needed a reminder sometimes how compatible they were and she was about to show him again.

Ashlin kissed him with a ferocity that left nothing about her feelings up in the air. She ground herself down on his lap and moved her kisses to his neck then. She made him wild, it was always like this with her. He never once asked if she was in the mood and had her say no.

“You're my man, aren't you, baby?” she whined.

“You know it. I'm sorry about tonight.”

“Don't even worry about it. The rest of this night is just about us...forget that prick even exists. Deal?”

“You got it, honey. Damn you get me so hard...and you know I can't handle you on my lap like this,” he growled.

“I'm gonna take that dick so nice, baby. I need it good and hard like only you can give it to me,” she whimpered.

He grabbed her ass in a feeble attempt to take it all with his hands and pulled her down in his lap to feel the pressure of her at fuller force. He wished somehow Shane could see how much they loved each other, but then it dawned on him that it wouldn't make a difference. Some people would always believe what they believed no matter what. Shane had a lot of bitterness inside and that wasn't their problem.

Merle picked her up then to lay her on the living room carpet, she liked doing it anywhere and everywhere. Sex didn't have to be in their bed. They had already made love in every room of the house including the laundry room when he fucked her while she was sat on the dryer.

Merle took his time to touch her through her panties, getting her just that little bit more warmed up before he let his tongue explore her southern lips. The curves of her body got him going crazy like no woman ever had and Merle was a man who liked women. He liked women of all sizes but Ashlin's big wide hips had him wanting to bend her over and take her from behind on the daily.

“Gonna let me give you a nice birthday blow job?” she grinned.

“You cum first, even on my birthday,” he insisted.

“I'm the luckiest woman alive,” she moaned as he ripped her panties off to get it moving.

Merle pushed her legs up and open, to begin with his classic slow kisses up both inner thighs.

“You got me so wet, baby...I need you now,” she begged.

“I can see you're wet but you're gonna wait for it like a good girl, you know that.”

“So mean to me, daddy,” she whined.

This was all part of it, being with her was always teasing and fun.

“Daddy will be good to you when you're done cummin' for me.”

He delved his tongue between the sweet wet folds of her womanhood and her breath hitched in her throat.

“Damn...oh yeah...”

He watched as her hands moved over her breasts and she began to pinch her nipples, rolling them gently between her fingers.

Merle groaned inside and couldn't wait to take her. She reached down finally to hold his head steady because she was about to roll her pussy in a nice steady rhythm against his mouth. She pushed her feet against the floor and fucked his face nice and slow, he loved that.

Ashlin turned and jumped him then, tearing at his clothes to get to his dick. He watched in delight as she grazed her full breasts up and down his thighs before finally reaching his manhood and then she took him deep. She wasn't much into teasing, she would normally just take him fast, and with all the enthusiasm of a woman on a jailbreak. Her hand and mouth moved in perfect unison as he clung to all his strength not to cum down her throat. Merle knew she would want a good hard fuck to celebrate his birthday and he did too.

“Baby, ease up on me. I ain't gonna make it.”

“Awww!”

“If I'm still kickin' tomorrow you can suck it more in the morning,” he laughed.

“Alright then, you know what time it is,” she winked and turned her back on all fours.

Merle eyed her sweet ass and thick thighs and thanked the Lord above for her. He teased her a little once or twice running the head of his rock hard cock up and down her eager slit before taking her rough, extracting a loud groan from deep in her throat.

“Fuck yes!” she exclaimed breathlessly.

“That what my girl needed?” he moaned.

“You know it, it's only you, baby. You're the only one who'll ever please me this way.”

“Always, honey...it's all for you.”

Merle had a long day and holding her wide hips as he fucked her was too hot to take it for long. He wound up and lay a little slap on her right ass cheek to make her yelp and it wasn't long before he was cumming deep inside her with a string of expletives that the neighbors likely heard.

/

Ashlin brought him a nice cold beer in bed after putting on one of his favorite albums in the living room.

“So?” he grinned.

“So?”

Merle frowned and gently reminded her that she had a surprise for him.

“Right!” she grinned and rolled her eyes. “I almost forgot!”

“It's that pricey bottle of Jameson's, isn't it?” he asked.

“Nope.”

“I know you didn't buy me cigars, you give me shit every time I smoke one.”

“You are not touching cigars,” she reiterated.

“Well, I'm out of ideas.”

“I hope I'm not doing this too fast, actually,” she winced.

“Doing what?”

She hopped off the bed and reached into her underwear drawer to pull out a small box.

“Here,” she said and he opened the box to find a man's ring.

“Honey?”

Merle was totally lost and wondered why she would give him something like this.

“This was my grandfather's ring. He was married to my grandmother for 50 years and they were ridiculously happy. He was still flirting with her till the day she died...they were like us, always having fun and just enjoying being together.”

“That's nice, honey...but are you sure you want me to have this?”

“I'm not finished,” she winked.

“Sorry.”

“You're my soul's match. Nobody ever made me feel the way you do and I know that nobody ever will. I want to spend the rest of my life being yours and having you as my own. Will you marry me?” she asked.

“I'm supposed to ask you,” he frowned. “I should have asked but I didn't know if you wanted me to yet.”

“I asked for your number when we met, I decided to start moving my things into your apartment before you even asked me to, why break tradition?”

“I'd marry you right this second, honey. Of course, I'll marry you,” he said, pulling her close and kissing her softly.

“I got you that bottle of Jameson's too,” she grinned.

“I know, I saw it in the cupboard over the fridge,” he smirked.

“I love you, Merle.”

“I love you too, honey...always.”

Merle didn't think of age again after that day, it really didn't matter. All he cared about was pleasing her and that was no trouble for him at all.


End file.
